


The Society

by lexcitrus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, Teenage Rebellion, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcitrus/pseuds/lexcitrus
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Luna King's life is turned upside down when she finds out that her family is involved with a society of people with supernatural abilities, and she is one of them too. Trying to find a place in her new life, she finds out that she is a part of the most powerful dyad of powers in the world and her other half is none other than Ben Solo, the son of the society's president, Leia Organa. As Luna and Ben become closer, they and their friends start to realize that the society may not be all it's cracked up to be.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Original Male Character(s)





	The Society

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name is Lex! This is my first work here on AO3, and I am so excited to share this story! I write pretty long chapters, for example, this one is about 12,500 words, which is about 30 pages on google docs. Some chapters will be shorter than this, but I needed to set up the plot and introduce our characters, so this one is pretty long.   
> Happy Reading!

Beep  
Beep.   
Beep.   
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring, notifying the start of a new day. I groaned, but rolled out of bed and padded to my bathroom only to find my brother James already in it, brushing his teeth with his music blaring out of a speaker on the counter. I thought about coming back, but I was already running late if I wanted to take the train on time to meet my friends for coffee, so I just pushed him to the left, making him omit a muffled “Hey!”, and brushed my teeth quickly, running a brush through my hair and swiping on some mascara and chapstick. After deeming myself somewhat socially acceptable, I changed into some simple light wash jeans and a sweater, pulling on socks and boots while I walked out the door. 

“Wait! Luna!” My mom yelled behind me as I opened the door. 

“Why? I’m gonna be late for the train!” I called back.

“Your father and I need to talk to you about something!”

Oh lord, please don’t let this be the birds and the bees. I thought to myself as I walked back into the house. 

“What do you need, mom? I’m running really late now, and if I don’t go now I’m not gonna make it to the coffee shop before school.”

“I’ve already made sure your friends were aware that you weren’t going to make it today.”

“Are you serious? What is so important that you had to wait until now to tell me?”  
At this point I was about to just walk out of the house and not give a shit but something was compelling me to stay. 

“Actually Luna, we need to show you something, and we will explain on the way.”

“Um, ok. I’m a little confused, but I’ll humor you. Is James coming too?”

“Yes, but he already knows. He’s coming with us to support you.”

“ This is crazy! How does he know about whatever this is but I don’t?” 

“You were too young when we told him, we had to wait until you were of age. I’ll explain more on the way out, let's go. Your father is already in the car.” 

I walked out of the door and down the front stairs, my head swimming with confusion. As we made our way to the mystery location, I couldn’t help but wonder if my parents were like secret agents in the CIA or drug dealers. To be fair, they’ve never told me what they did for a living, only that they helped run a company. I don’t know what kind of company, what they run, or why they haven’t told me. All I know is that I’m in my parents’ Nissan, trying not to fucking lose my mind.   
We pull into a well-lit tunnel, and I think my heart drops into my feet. I look at my brother next to me with absolute fear in my eyes. 

“L, it’s going to be totally fine, don’t worry.” He told me with a small smile.

“James, I am in a tunnel going somewhere I don’t know. How can you possibly tell me this is ok.” I replied. I felt bile in my throat and tried to calm myself down.

“Luna. I’ve been there, remember? Why won’t you just trust me on this?” He said as we finally got out of the tunnel. 

Holy Shit, was all I could think as we exited the tunnel. In front of the car was a massive fifty story building made completely of glass. On the top was a logo of an odd black symbol, and it read in large letters ‘The Resistance’. 

“Mom? What is the resistance?” I asked, my jaw still on the floor. 

“The resistance is our company, or better yet, a small society that your dad and I help run.” My mom replied, definitely not helping my confusion.

“A society? Oh my god you are spies.” 

“No, honey, we’re not spies. The resistance is a society for people with supernatural abilities. We all gather together to train, educate, and fight crime in our city. Your mother and I both helped to create the resistance, and we now are two of the leading members.” My dad said, finally deciding to speak up as we pull into a large parking lot and turn into a space marked ‘The Kings’. 

“Supernatural abilities? Like the avengers? That doesn’t exist, there is absolutely no way that exists. You’ve never done anything out of the ordinary. You’re just parents. Stop messing with me, please. It really isn’t funny.” I said, starting to panic. How could they just spring this on me with no warning? Why would they tell me now, at sixteen? Why didn’t I know sooner?

“Your father, brother, and I have become strong with our powers, and that includes being able to hide them from the general public, and until today, you. Each person’s powers match their personalities and mannerisms. For example, your father can read minds, which is why he’s so quiet. I can slow downtime, which is why you’ve never gotten a scrape in your life. Most mothers have some kind of ability that helps their children. James has super speed, which helps with his busy lifestyle. All of us have powers, you included.” She said as if this was totally normal. She cocked her head to the side to signal us to get out of the car. The three other members in my family quickly got out of the car and started 

walking inside, only stopping when they realized that I was still standing in the parking spot, unable to move. 

“Hey L, come on. It’ll all make sense in a few minutes.” James said as he walked back toward me and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward my parents. The walk to the entrance felt nonexistent before I could comprehend what I was walking into, we were met with a massive set of doors, the handles bearing the same odd black symbol as the building. The entire building oozed intimidation and importance. I couldn’t stop the shaking in my boots, and I could feel my blood run cold as we stepped through the doors. 

I stepped into the towering building and almost automatically I felt like I had let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. I felt relaxed, calm, but also powerful like I had unlocked a part of myself that had been hiding from me. I looked around and I seemed like my family felt the same way. Maybe what they had told me was true, maybe I am different. Although, I wish I knew what my power was, and why I didn’t know that I had one. 

My mom explained more about the society as we walked into a completely white room with a doctor’s chair in the center. She explained that the society acts as both a training ground and as a living space and sanctuary for people with powers. People with powers are either found by the society and given the opportunity to train and work within the resistance or are born into families that have powers and are introduced at age sixteen. I finally found out why I didn’t know about the society until now. I had turned sixteen only three days ago, so I guess they waited until the society was ready for a new student. 

My mom also explained that powers manifest at age sixteen, and are activated either on their own or through a process called the force, where powers are located and drawn out. It sounds scary, but it is supposed to be completely painless and quick. Because my powers didn’t show up on my birthday, my parents opted to use the force, which I just went along with because they knew how all this worked and I didn’t. 

A woman walked into the room and said hello to my parents and my brother, and walked over to me saying hello and introducing herself as Leia Organa, another one of the leaders. She explained the process of the Force, saying that the technology locates powers, and using your memories and strength, brings them out into the forefront. It doesn’t seem to make a lot of sense, but then again, neither does any of this, so I guess it’s fine. 

Leia sent my family out of the room and placed the machine in front of my body. Immediately my sight went black, all I could hear was the faint whirring of the machine. After a few seconds, all of my happiest memories began flashing before my eyes. My first birthday, when I learned to ride a bike, family vacations, memories of my best friend, and wreaking havoc on my brother and his friends, all of my favorite days. I enjoyed reliving those memories for a few minutes, but soon all of my worst memories passed into my head. My first heartbreak (fuck you, Josh), my grandmother’s funeral, James and my biggest fight, every time my mom has yelled at me, every test I’d failed, every single memory that made my heart hurt. As soon as those memories became almost too much to handle, they were over. I was ripped back into reality, sitting on that table in the stark white room. I hadn’t realized that I was sweating until Leia gave me a glass of water and a small hand towel to wipe the sweat off my brow. There was a small beep from the machine that was still connected to my arm through an IV style needle (when did that happen?) and suddenly I could feel myself gaining a sense of power that I had never felt before. It made me feel whole, complete. I didn’t know that I was missing something, but now that I have this I know that I was definitely missing out.

I reached my hand out and focused on that feeling, and suddenly I felt a small pull from my stomach, like when you go down a big hill on a rollercoaster, and the lights started to flicker, and flash off. I thought it was odd until that light shot out of my hands like a lasso of power that I could control. I quickly realized that I was going to break something so I focused the light back into the bulbs in the ceiling and willed myself to stop focusing on it. The tugging in my stomach subsided and when it finally stopped I was so out of breath that I had to lay down on the table. Leia quickly brought my family back into the room and told them to sit in the chairs that were positioned by the doors. 

“Well, Luna has found her powers,” Leia said, and my whole family suddenly sat up straighter in their chairs, as if they had suddenly decided to become interested in this whole situation. Their calmness around this whole thing is eerily off like they shouldn’t see this as normal. I just shot light out of my hands for god sake, and they're acting like it’s any old Tuesday! I guess it has been longer than an hour for them, so they’ve been able to digest all of this over time. I've been here less than a day and so many things have happened already that I might just combust from sensory overload. 

“It took longer than usual, and I must admit that I was worried that she didn’t have powers, but we did end up finding them after three hours.” Leia continued. 

“I was under for three hours!?” I exclaimed, not believing her. “It felt like ten minutes!”

“That is common when using the Force. Because it makes you relive your memories your brain can lose the concept of time for the duration of its use. Now, if you’ll let me continue, there is some important information your parents would probably like to know.” Leia said, turning back toward my family. I muttered a short ‘sorry’, and let her continue, 

“Recently, we’ve discovered a boy that can control darkness, and you know that that kind of power is part of a dyad. The two powers that are said to be the strongest, the ones that can either save or destroy the planet. As it turns out, we have found one more of them in Luna” Leia said, her voice suddenly grave, sending chills through my body. 

“Leia. What is Luna’s power?” my mom asked, also sounding fearful, which made me even more afraid that I was more dangerous than I thought. 

“You know that the dyad is darkness, the elements, and the strongest- light. Correct?”

“Yes, darkness and light are the two more powerful than the three, the ability to control the elements is slightly unpredictable.” My dad replied. 

“Correct.” Leia said, obviously stalling”

“Leia, what is Luna’s power?” My mom said, almost angry at this point. 

“I can control light,” I said and watched my family’s faces warp into shock. 

“L, please tell me you’re kidding,” James said, his face still twisted in shock. 

“No James, I’m not. I can show you.” I told him. Leia told me to go ahead, as long as we went to another room better suited for this sort of thing. I stood up and followed Leia, gesturing to my family to follow behind. We walked down a hallway and into a brightly lit room with mats on the floor. On the far left wall was an indoor rock climbing apparatus, and the other side of the room seemed to set up for sparring, with helmets and armor hung on the wall and a large boxing ring in the middle. Two men who looked about James’s age were sparring in the ring but left as soon as they saw Leia. We stood in the center of the open side of the space. I told my family to back up and they quickly obliged, moving to the sides of the space. 

I focused my energy on the lights above me and felt that pull in my stomach, calling the light to my hands. The lights flickered, just like they did in the other room, just stronger. There were a lot more lights in this room, so it took a lot more energy to call the lights toward me. I focused all of my energy on the light, thrusting my hands outward. The lights flashed off and went straight into my body. I projected the light outward, and that rope of light came flying out of my hands. I was starting to lose control, so I focused the light back into the source, sending it out of my body, ridding myself of the feeling in my stomach. Right as the light reappeared, my vision went black.

“L, Luna, Luna! Wake up!” I heard the muffled voice of my brother yell. I suddenly shot straight up, and frantically tried to absorb my surroundings. I was in the same room that I was in when I showed my family my powers. I was lying in the sparring ring, with Leia, my parents, and James standing above me. 

“Can you please stop crowding me? I’m perfectly fine.” I said, trying to stand up. I wobbled slightly, but got back to my feet and tried to walk away, but I was stopped by Leia.

“Luna, I know you’re fine. Your parents and I have decided to make you a residential student here, and we're going to begin your training as soon as possible. You’ll be living and training here for the next year, and you'll continue your regular education as well. I know that it seems a little extreme right now, but you are a part of a dyad, one half of the most powerful duo on the planet. The two of you will train together and work to fight as a team.”

“I’m going to live here? What about my friends, my life, everything?!” I replied, the lights starting to flicker, responding to my anger. 

“You will be allowed to leave the Resistance every Saturday and all Holidays that you would be off of normal school. As I said, this will be like going to boarding school” Leia answered. 

I saw my family leave the room, obviously going to get my stuff at home. I realized that there was no getting out of this, so I nodded and followed Leia out into the main bridge of the Resistance.

The main bridge looked like something out of an action movie. It was a massive room with holographic projections of different places around the world hovering over glass tables. People were running every which way, some carrying workout gear, some carrying swords, and some just running from table to table, talking to the people around them. There was so much happening that I almost had to look away, but I was so curious that I found that I couldn’t. 

“This room is where we pinpoint areas all over the world that need our help. If an area has a red dot on it we have to respond and send people there as quickly as possible to help. Once the operation is complete the dot goes away. This is also the main hub of the entire society. The room lies in the middle of all of the other things on this floor, such as our training arenas, our school rooms, and our design spaces.” Leia explained. 

“Design Spaces? What are those for?” I asked. This whole place seemed like something out of a comic book. What made me so special to be part of all this? 

“Well, they can be used for many things. We mostly use them for suit design. Considering the fact that the identities of our members stay secret, we have to be sure that we don’t accidentally expose them, which is where the suit comes in. Each suit is designed both for functionality and style. The suit has to be able to withstand that person’s abilities and the regular wear and tear of fighting the bad guys. Each person also designs the suit the way they want it so it can be recognizable to the public and match their brand.” She replied. She began walking again and we turned the corner into a hallway lined with doors. 

“While we wait for all of your things to be delivered, I’d like you to meet the person you’ll be spending a lot of time with. He is the second part of your dyad, the shadow wielder. I hope you two can become well acquainted with one another before you start training together. Here, he’s in this room.” She stops at a closed-door with the words “Private training room 1” written across it in bold metal letters. 

I guess my ‘partner’ is a boy? That should be interesting. I really hope he’s nice and not too overconfident. He’s definitely been here longer than me, so he has more experience with his powers. He probably doesn’t faint when he uses them for three seconds. How on earth am I gonna train with someone when I can’t handle my own power? 

My thoughts were quickly silenced as Leia opened the door and sent me inside. Leia walked into the room first. As I walked into the room I heard her say “Ben, this is Luna. She is the second half of your dyad. You’ll begin training with her full time in a few days.” His name is Ben. I like that. Maybe he’ll let me call him Benny or B? Probably not. Keep it professional, Luna. I walked into the room and finally could see the mysterious Ben Leia had been talking to. 

He looked about my age, maybe slightly older with dark brown hair that fell into waves around his shoulders that looked both effortless and also like it took him an hour. His eyes were the same color as his hair, dark and mysterious. He was tall, at least six foot two, and looked like he worked out often, which makes sense considering the sheer amount of training the people here seem to do. He was so effortlessly intimidating it made me nervous. I’m about as intimidating as a pomeranian in a sweater. 

As I walked further into the room our eyes met and I could feel my heart fall into my socks (which had dogs in hamburger costumes on to make matters worse). “Hello, I’m Ben. I guess you and I are a team now.” He said. His voice was deep and slightly choppy like he wasn’t sure about the words he was saying. Hearing him speak made me feel slightly better because it seemed like his intimidating exterior didn’t quite match his interior. “Hi Ben, I’m Luna. Leia wants us to get to know each other before we start our training, so what do you want to know? I responded, starting to regret opening up the floor to my life story. 

“How old are you? You look too young to be here,” Ben said, sounding quite rude but I wasn’t sure if that was the way he intended. 

“I’m sixteen. I turned sixteen like three days ago so I guess I haven’t grown into it yet.” I responded with a slight laugh. “How old are you? You look like thirty.” I asked, trying to poke fun at his first comment.

“I’m seventeen. I guess the height makes me look ancient” Ben said, his voice has a hint of a laugh behind it, but obviously doesn’t laugh much. He was definitely antisocial, maybe even a loner on purpose, but if he was going to be with me all the time, that had to change.

“Do you miss anyone from home, like before you had to live here?” I asked, mostly trying to see if he even had friends at all.

“No.” He replied. No explanation, no further conversation, just no. It was almost as if I had crossed a line I didn’t know was there. 

“Oh, okay. Is there anything else you want to know about me?” I said, hoping that he would bounce back and we could continue the conversation. 

“I think I know enough.” He answered with a slight sneer. I wanted to slap that attitude right out of him but I’d have plenty of opportunities to do that later. For now, I just nodded and walked out of the room, not bothering to say goodbye or look at the expression on his face.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway I started it, trying to spot Leia. While I waited for her to return, I thought about the recent exchange with Ben. I had never met someone so socially awkward before. It was slightly unnerving to be completely honest. I had to admit that even though he has the social abilities of a grapefruit, he was quite interesting. He was definitely hiding something -or everything- from me, and it annoyed the living daylights out of me, but it was intriguing. Not to mention the fact that he was really nice to look at. His face was almost made to be looked at, which also annoyed me. I pondered the enigma that was Ben (what was his last name?), when I spotted Leia coming out of a door a little way down the hall. 

“Ah, Luna. I guess your talk with Ben didn’t go so well, huh?” She asked as she walked down the hall in my direction. “That would be an understatement,” I grumbled back. 

“Well, my son is a little rough around the edges and it might take him a minute to warm up to you. He’s always been a little standoffish and Han and I had no idea how to help him, so we just gave up. Hopefully he’ll start to open up more as you train and learn with each other. Just hang in there and be patient.”

“Wait, hold up. Ben is your son?” I gasped. There was absolutely no way that Leia- the actual queen of the planet and all-around amazing person- gave birth to Ben. I couldn’t fathom it no matter how hard I tried. Leia was so warm and inviting, she never made you feel left out. Ben on the other hand, was the exact opposite: cold, dark, uninviting in every way. Maybe he ended up like his dad, but I don’t know him so I can’t tell. 

“Yes Luna, Ben is my son. He didn’t take after his father or me in terms of personality, but I think that we are mostly to blame. Han and I weren’t around very often when he was a child. Han was an ex-pilot who never adjusted to life on the ground, and I was building the resistance. I dedicated my life to the resistance when I had a son who needed me more. I will never forgive myself for how I treated Ben, but I don’t think he will ever forgive me, either. That’s probably why he didn’t tell you, he doesn’t like to associate with his family at all, so he doesn’t mention it unless he has to.” Leia sighed, shaking her head. Talking about Ben seemed to lower Leia’s spirits completely. I felt bad for her, I really did, but at the same time I had a twinge of sympathy for Ben. I know that if I had grown up without my parents there to kiss me goodnight and hold me when I cried I would have turned out completely different, and probably very similar to Ben. This kind of thing made me dislike Leia slightly but also seeing how upset her actions years ago made her feel now made it slightly better. 

Leia and I walked in silence for what felt like an eternity and ended up going into an elevator. Five floors later we exited the elevator and stepped into another hallway that resembled a college dorm building. There were five rooms on each side, with a bathroom on each end. In the space across from each bathroom is a fully stocked kitchen, which I knew I would be using quite often. Leia led me to a room in the middle of the set of rooms on the right side of the hall. There was a room next to me on both sides, which made me happy because I wasn’t right next to the bathroom. On the door was a sign that said ‘Rey’s Room: Enter at your own risk’. I guess Rey was my roommate, I silently prayed that she was nicer than that sign seemed. Leia knocked on the door, introduced me to Rey before I walked in, and handed me a schedule while she left with a quick goodbye.

I walked into the room and automatically knew that the sign had to be some kind of joke. The room looked like the sun shone directly on it. The bedspread was bright yellow with throw pillows in white, pink, and blue to match. The walls were covered with fake vines going down over some pictures of her and her friends and her favorite musicians. There was a record player on a shelf next to the desk, which was home to almost every great album ever made, ‘The Stranger’ by Billy Joel, ‘Blue Neighborhood’ by Troye Sivan, ‘Fine Line’ by Harry Styles, and more I couldn’t see. As far as I could see, she and I were going to get along just fine.   
I was just starting to unpack my stuff when I heard cheery hello from the door. 

“Hi, there! You must be Luna, I’m Rey! It’s so nice to meet you!” She said with a bright sounding British accent. She was taller than me, about five-seven, and had brown hair that was styled in three buns down the back of her head, which I really liked but had never seen before. She was wearing a pair of white Capri leggings with a matching top, cinched at the waist with a brown belt. Over the shirt was a crossed pattern of fabric that hung to her knees, and on her feet were a pair of brown boots. She had one of the brightest smiles I’d ever seen. I liked her automatically. 

“Hi Rey! It’s so nice to meet you too! How long have you lived here?” I asked, genuinely curious about the matter. 

“I’ve lived here for about a year or so. The resistance found me after I had been sent to America and was living with a nasty foster parent named Uknar Putt. They saw that I had powers and arranged for me to live and study here until I was able to pay for my own home or was done with school, whichever comes first.” She replied with a small laugh. I was not expecting someone with such a bubbly personality to have such a dark past, but I guess she’d moved on. “What is your power, Luna? I heard that you only found out about all this today, so you must be pretty special. Normally they don’t ask you to live here unless you have no other option or they consider you very powerful. I was mostly the former, but I can move things with my mind, so they kept me around to train too.” Rey asked. 

“Yeah, I did only find out about this today, and it’s been a really big culture shock. I didn’t know that people could even have powers, let alone me. But I don’t have much of a choice in staying, though. I’m the second half of the dyad, the light bender.” I said, and Rey’s eyes went wide. 

“You’re the light bender? I never thought that we would ever get close to finding them, all of us here just thought the dyad was a myth until we met Ben. We learn about all of the different powers and their origins in class, and we’ve been drilled about the power of the dyad for I don’t know how long. It’s wild! I can’t believe I’m going to be living with the most powerful person alive!” She breathed out at a million miles a minute. She ran out the door three seconds later at the speed of light. 

I continued unpacking my bags, putting all of my clothes away into the second closet and dresser. I put my blue sheets on the bed, covering them with a pink duvet and added my white pillows. On the walls I tacked up my photos of my friends and family and my ‘Call Me By Your Name’ poster. I put all of my books onto the shelves above my desk and placed my new school supplies on the desk. Once I deemed my room finished I grabbed ‘The Outsiders’ off of my bookshelf and sat down on the bed to read. I got three pages in when Rey burst through the door like a supernova of energy, with two boys in tow, both looking confused. 

“Luna, these are my friends Finn and Poe” She said, slightly out of breath. Finn had dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. His hair was curly but cut short, close to his head. Poe on the other hand had more olive-toned skin, with long brown hair that fell over one side of his forehead. Both of them were wearing black joggers and a grey t-shirt with the resistance symbol on the left side. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you!” I responded politely. Finn and Poe walked into the room, sitting down on Rey’s bed. 

“So, Luna, Rey told us that you’re the light-bender?” Finn asked, getting right to the point.

“Yeah, I am. I’m living here so I can train with Ben more.” I replied

Poe Laughed. “Ha! Good luck with that!” I was a little confused, but remembering what happened earlier today, his reaction didn’t seem that far off. 

“What do you mean? I talked to him earlier today and he wasn’t the warmest character but I figured it was just because we don’t know each other.” I asked, Poe was still laughing but stopped abruptly when I mentioned us talking. 

“He doesn’t really talk much, and if he does, it always seems to be a little off. He also doesn’t play nice with others. I don’t think I've ever seen him laugh, or smile. He’s never introduced himself to us, we just know who he is because of classes. As far as I know, he doesn’t even have a roommate, which is supposed to be required. He’s just an odd dude. Rey’s been paired up with him a few times so she can probably tell you about how he is when he fights.” Poe stood up and said he had to go study. He grabbed Finn’s hand and practically ran out of the room, which pretty much explained what was going on with those two. 

Rey crossed into the room, sitting down on her bed where Finn and Poe were just sitting. She took a deep breath and looked at me, asking if I wanted to know about Ben in a fight. I quickly said yes, so she began to speak. 

“Ben is undaunted. He keeps going without breaking a sweat, even if your knees are shaking and you can’t seem to take in enough oxygen. He has so much control over his power, even though he’d only been training here for three months. It’s impressive, but also infuriating because I’ve been here longer than he has but I don’t have nearly as much control. His power though is a different animal all on its own. He sucks the shadows out of any room or place, and they become almost like a rope that he can wield and manipulate. He can disappear inside the shadow and reappear somewhere else, and he can blind his opponent by hiding them inside a shadow. The only way to beat him is to somehow sneak up on him when he’s focusing on something else. He moves quickly, but he does have to focus if he wants to move his shadows to blind me or transport himself. It sounds like a villain's power, and if he isn’t careful it could become one, but you two are supposed to be a dyad, so you coming in might change everything. The thing that confuses me the most though, is how he helps his opponent. He would coach me and try to tell me how to beat him, and they would work. I could never understand why he fights so aggressively but then tries to help you out. He also never leaves until he makes sure you’re ok, and he always helps you up when you’re on the ground. It’s strange, but it makes him human. Personally, I’m curious to see what your power does to him and his personality. I hope you two can become friends and become a good team.” Rey finished, and there was a knock at the door. I stalk to the door and notice a medium-sized box on the ground with my name on it. I grabbed the box, noticing it was kind of heavy and brought it inside. 

Rey saw me bring in the box and set it on my bed. She asked what was in it, and I told her I didn’t know and grabbed some scissors to help me open the tape holding the box together. I opened it slowly because you don’t just open any old box from someone I didn’t know. Rey helped me open it because she was also a little apprehensive. Turns out the box was just holding some clothes for training. 

The Resistance’s training clothes weren’t the worst things in the world. There were multiple pairs of black leggings, all with the resistance logo at the bottom of the left leg, two pairs of red leggings with the same logo on the leg, a few pairs of athletic shorts with that same logo on the bottom of the left leg. The shirts were a little bit better, having three racerback tank tops with the Resistance spelled out down the back, they came in black, grey, and red. Along with the tank tops were three tighter cropped shirts with the logo on the right side where a breast pocket would be, and three sports bras that were all black with the logo on the straps. 

After looking through all of the clothes and checking my schedule, I realized that I had my first training session with Ben in ten minutes. Rey had left the room while I was looking at the clothes, so I just grabbed a pair of red leggings and a black sports bra, changed quickly, and ran down the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator, asked someone for help so I could find the correct training room, and ran inside with three minutes to spare.   
I realized that I had forgotten a water bottle, so I walked out of the room and found someone sitting on a bench outside, so I asked them where I could find one. She introduced herself as Amilyn Holdo and handed me a water bottle she had in her bag that she hadn’t used. She seemed nice, so I thanked her and walked back into the training room. Ben still wasn’t there. He was late. 

I had danced back when I lived at home, so I figured I would stretch out while I waited. Turning on some music, I started to stretch but soon started to dance, realizing how much I missed it. The music swept me into it as I turned and lept around the room, and when the song ended I stopped, panting. When I caught my breath I heard someone cough from the opposite side of the room. I looked up. Ben was standing by the door, and I wanted to die right then and there. 

“Ben.” I gasped. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” He responded, striding to the center of the room. “I wasn’t aware that you were a dancer, maybe you could twirl around your opponents.” He sneered at me.

That comment felt like a kick to the gut, and I knew that he would continue to do this unless I stood up for myself. I had never been one for confrontation, but I think I might have to become a bit of a bitch if I'm gonna survive training with Ben. 

“You don’t get to speak to me like that,” I said, straightening my posture to try and match his huge frame. 

Ben chuckled “What do you mean ‘I don’t get to talk to you like that’, as far as I’m concerned, I can talk to you however I want to, and you can’t do anything about it.” 

That made me want to punch him right in the nose, but I knew that I would probably get more hurt then he did. His hands were curled into fists at his side, clenching and unclenching his fists like he was debating punching me too. 

I turned to him.“No. If we’re going to be a team we should both treat each other with respect. I’m sorry that you don’t like partners, but I don’t want to do this either, so either stop being an ass or we’re never going to get anywhere. I deserve an ounce of compassion, I’ve known about all of this for all of 6 hours now, and you’ve been here for three months. So don’t come in here acting like I’m some kid who needs to learn how to tie her shoes. I’m perfectly capable of doing this on my own, but unfortunately we’re stuck with each other, so for the love of god get over it.” My voice sounded even and calm but the lights were flickering above me. Damn, having uncontrolled powers really doesn’t help when I’m trying to be incognito about my emotions. 

Ben looked at me, absorbing the words I just said. His silence made it seem like he actually took my words to heart, but I was sorely mistaken. 

I felt my body move backward and hit a wall, bound by ropes of shadow. I was both really impressed by the amount of power he had but also so terrified that I could barely stand. Ben walked toward me slowly, his body oozing with fury, shadows gathering around his hands and falling down to his feet, pooling around his body and stretching upward to make the ropes around my body. I hadn’t noticed that he was wearing black joggers, not super unlike my leggings, only baggier. He was also wearing a black tank top that showed his toned arms and broad shoulders. That wasn’t what surprised me the most, though. What shocked me was the black stud earrings that were in his ears, now noticeable due to his hair being pulled back. As terrified as I was, those earrings made me laugh, like actually laugh. He might have pierced his ears to make himself look more intimidating, but I thought they made him look kinda cute, which was really hard to see when he was like this. When I started to laugh, He stopped moving, and the ropes disappeared off of my body. I fell to the floor, no longer laughing because he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet with too much force to be a nice gesture. 

“I’m sorry, did I do something funny?” Ben asked, hovering over me. I took a shaky breath and looked up at him, trying to show the fire in my eyes but from his angle I probably looked scared. I was trying to make my thoughts seem coherent so I could answer him but I couldn’t stop looking at his eyes. They were making it really hard to focus on what I was supposed to be focusing on. They held so much intensity and anger, but they had a look of genuine curiosity like he was actually wondering what I was laughing at. I figured that I could use that to my advantage. 

“What is it, Ben? You’ve never been laughed at before, Hmm? Do you think people are afraid of you? Well, Benny, (I added that in as an extra punch in the gut) you’d be wrong there. People aren’t scared of you. I’m not scared of you. In fact, I pity you. I feel bad for you, and your shitty childhood, but if you keep acting like this I might have to think that you deserved it.” Ben had stepped back during my monologue, which gave me an opening to stand up and start walking toward him as I spoke, hoping he got every word I was saying. When I was finished talking I saw his head snap toward me, looking at me with so much anger that I thought his head was going to explode, but it all suddenly faded away, and he looked almost sad. 

“Luna. What are we doing?” He asked, sounding like he hadn’t been present in the last ten minutes at all. 

“What do you mean? You started this. I told you that we had to respect each other and you threw me into a wall with your ropes. Do you want to explain why you’re so angry all the time?” 

“I don’t try to get so angry, I really don’t. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done all of that to you. It really was my fault. If you want to leave you can, and we won’t try to make this work.” Ben said, sighing. 

And then I slapped him. Right across the face. And I loved it. 

Slapping Ben hurt. A lot. What was he made of, iron? I tried not to flinch when I hit him, but he didn’t even blink. It looked like a fly just buzzed by his face; a nuisance, but not a hindrance to his daily life. He did look at me strangely though. His eyes had this look that made it seem like he had no idea why I did that. I slapped him because, well I wanted to. Not only did I want to but he was just so damn confusing. How can he look like he wanted to kill me one second and tell me he was sorry the next? I don’t want to deal with someone who can’t handle their emotions well enough to be a decent human being.   
Ben looked down at me. “What was that for?” He asked quietly, his eyes still carrying that look of confusion that they’d had since I slapped him. 

“I wanted to,” I said with a twinge of a snicker in my throat. I thought to myself, ‘maybe if I play this off smoothly, he’ll just leave’.   
Apparently that thought was no dice. 

“No, you didn’t. Why did you hit me? If you want to be a team we have to work whatever this is out now.” Ben said, still strangely quiet.

“Fine. I hit you because you deserved it. You made fun of me when you got here, and when I defended myself you slammed me against a wall with your shadow ropes, then you dropped me to the floor when I wasn’t afraid of you. When I defended myself again, you snapped into a puppy-dog eyed routine that was uncalled for. You can’t switch emotions back and forth so quickly like that! I can’t keep up! How am I supposed to know if you’re being serious or not? I can’t work with you if you don’t work this out for yourself.” I said, starting to walk out of the door. I felt a hand grab my wrist, pulling my body backward, almost knocking me over. I let out a small gasp that was completely involuntary when I felt him tug my arm, spinning me around to face him. 

He covered his face with his hand, “Stop talking.” He snapped. His body language and his words didn’t match, but I felt his words so strongly. My stomach dropped to my feet; a   
feeling I was really getting used to now. “This isn’t going to work. I don’t know what kind of sick joke this is, but we can’t work together. This dyad, or whatever it’s supposed to be, can’t be real. There is no way that we are supposed to be one in the same, absolutely none.” Ben stepped forward, dangerously close to my body, still not letting go of my wrist. “You think you have me all figured out, huh? Do you think that you can fix me? I am not broken. I’m not a puzzle for you to put back together, okay? Train on your own, or with whatever stupid friends you make, but we are not a team, and we never will be.” He let go of me, turned on his heel, and left, slamming the door as he left.   
I could still feel his hand on my wrist and my legs were shaking like leaves as he left, my eyes never leaving him as he walked out. 

Suddenly, like a light switch, I felt a bolt of white-hot anger rip through my body. I had never felt this angry before in my entire life, but I couldn’t stop it. It flowed through me like a tsunami, completely impenetrable. The lights started to flicker around me with so much energy that they should have burst. Instead, I heard a loud scream come from my body, and then all of the light disappeared from the room. A second later the light burst from my hands in a wave of fury, shooting outward in a circle all around me, cracking the plaster on the walls and shattering the glass on the windows. The sound was ear-splitting, but it felt so euphoric that I just couldn’t stop it. I let the light destroy everything around me, I let it swirl around me in a tornado of destruction, not caring about the thousands of dollars of equipment in this room, or the number of people probably watching me in the rooms around this one. I just let the light move, fueled by my anger. 

Little did I know that there were people watching me, or better yet, one person watching me.   
.  
.  
.  
Ben’s Pov  
I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I can’t fathom the amount of stupidity that girl had in her small body. She was a foot shorter than me, for fuck's sake. Not to mention that she looked about as intimidating as a bunny rabbit. She has chocolate brown hair that goes down to her shoulders in the most unstyled way possible. The ends stick out in every direction. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and seem to have a constant gleam of disapproval written across them. She looked annoying, sounded annoying, even danced in a way that annoyed me. I cannot believe that we’re supposed to be two halves of the same soul. That has to be the most bullshit thing I’ve ever heard. People can have powers; that I can understand, but the idea of two random people being connected by some sort of soul partnership? No fuckin’ way. 

I really don’t believe in soulmates. I don’t think that there’s one person out there for everyone. If that were the case, why do people get married again after their “true love” dies? Or why do people get divorced? It doesn’t make sense. The only people that believe in that shit are the ones that got married at 20 on a whim and have 3 kids in the first two years and name them Kaiden or some shit. I used to think that my parents were soulmates, back when they used to make time to see me and care about each other. They used to spend hours just being with each other, talking about everything and nothing. I wanted a love like theirs until I realized that it was only to make me think that they were happy. When I was nine, my dad went back to the job he had when he met my mom, and I didn’t really see him. My mom started the resistance a few years before that and was at homeless and less, so there went my belief in soulmates, and that includes stupid power dyads. 

I stood outside of the room for a while, not wanting to go back to my room, knowing that my dear old mother would be there, waiting to hear about how well the world-saving dyad was getting along. Ever since she decided to move me from my Uncle Luke’s brownstone in the city to this god-forsaken training tower she wants to pretend like she wasn't the world’s worst mother. I know it’s because she wants to ‘rebuild our relationship’ and try and get to know me as the Ben I am now, not the Ben I was when I left. I don’t want to deal with that right now, I just want to be alone. 

I was sitting on a bench right outside of the training room, sketching in the beat-up notebook I’ve had since I lived with my Uncle Luke. I moved in with Luke when I was ten, because my mom thought that he would be a “more present father figure in my life” and would “help me become the great man I was meant to be”. Bullshit. Luke didn’t do anything for me. He was always on some kind of hippy trip about life. Once, when I was fourteen, he wouldn’t take me to the doctor because- in his words- the sun will heal all wounds. He’s an absolute lunatic, but it wasn’t all bad. He taught me how to draw, and would help me channel my consistent anger and aggression toward my life into the art. Usually, I don’t really think about what I’m sketching, it just sorts of flows out of my brain and goes through the pencil. I was thinking about the recent exchange with my “Partner” and sketching, sitting on that bench. 

What was her problem, anyway? Why was she so pushy? I really don’t get what I did wrong, all I did was try and make her understand that we were not a partnership, we were forced to do this by my mother. I wasn’t going to cooperate with anything that woman had to say, I had done enough. I agreed to move into this place to train and shit, isn’t that enough? It doesn’t help that she won’t tell me why she made me leave Luke’s, or where my father is...not that I care. He left my mom while I was living with Luke, and hasn’t tried to talk to me since. 

When I lived with Luke, I acted out a lot to try and get him to make me move back home. I pierced my ears (which I still have in because I kinda liked them, but I might take them out because they’re a little stupid), I stole small shit from chain stores, I used to get into fights a lot over little things just to feel something, I got drunk and trashed the house multiple times, but no matter what I did Luke was always there instead of my mom, taking the brunt of the responsibility. I feel slightly bad about it now, but I’m not gonna apologize for it, what’s done is done. 

I looked down at my sketchbook after a few minutes to see what I had been drawing, and I was shocked to find a pair of eyes staring back at me from the page. They were her eyes; Luna’s eyes. I stared at the page for a second, trying to make sense of my own damn mind, when I heard a scream from another room, followed by a huge bang and glass shattering. I knew exactly where it came from, or better yet, who it came from. I got up from the bench, throwing my pencils to the floor, and I ran. 

I don’t know what was compelling me to run to her, I didn’t like her, I didn’t want anything to do with her, and yet I couldn't stop running to help her. My body was on autopilot the entire way to the room I had left, which was not very far. But I wasn’t ready for what I saw when I got there. 

She was surrounded by a tornado of light, brightening the room that had otherwise gone dark with her power. The light was attacking everything around her, destroying everything in sight. It was terrifying, but it was beautiful. The amount of power coming from her was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was like she had no control over her power, but it couldn’t help but follow her movements. She was just standing in the middle of the room, not doing anything but watching the light move around her with no inclination to stop. This had happened to me before, the day I found out about my power, but I had been alone. No one was there to tell me that I had to control myself or someone could get hurt. I had to stop her, I had to make this stop for her sake. I couldn’t let her live with the guilt of whatever happened if this escalated even more. But I couldn’t take my eyes off of her, she was mesmerizing, a supernova of power, undaunted and unafraid of what lies ahead or who would end up hurt, even if it was herself. I snapped back into reality, remembering what I was supposed to be doing, and then she noticed me. 

Luna’s Pov

I turned toward the person watching me, immediately getting even angrier. “YOU” I gasped, my voice barely making a sound. Ben was standing at the entrance to the room, where the door used to be. He was watching me, his eyes completely unreadable. I wanted to send the light toward him, give him a taste of his own medicine after what he did to me this morning, but I didn’t know what the light would do to him, and I really didn’t want to kill him. 

Ben started to walk toward me slowly, his arms up as if he were surrendering. He looked at me with sad eyes, and he started to speak. 

“Luna, I’m sorry. I was the one that caused this. You need to stop before someone gets hurt. I know how this feels, I know what it’s like to feel the anger consuming your senses and you don’t want to stop. This isn’t you, Luna. This is not who you want to be. You’re good, Luna. You need to call the light back, focus on my voice. Focus on me, and send the light back into its source. Just focus on me. Don’t stop looking at me…” He continued to speak, and I listened. 

I don’t know why I listened to Ben. After the events of today, I don’t know why I didn’t just send the light at him in the first place, not caring about what would happen. There was a small part of me that just couldn’t hurt him, and I hated that part of me, but I did what he asked. I focused on his voice- calm, even, and soothing, bringing me out of the tornado. I forced the light back to its source, and it started to work. I could feel my anger starting to fade. It was slow, but it was fading. Focusing on Ben helped, it seemed like this had happened to him before. He sounded so calm and collected it almost made me angrier, but that little part of me made sure it didn’t.   
After a few minutes of him talking about something I wasn’t really listening to, I felt my body go back to normal, the anger fading away and the light going back into the bulbs I took it from. I looked around the room and saw what I had done. I completely destroyed the room, everything was broken and Ben had a cut on his face that I had caused at some point. I don’t really remember anything, but I know that I just caused all of this to happen. I felt tears run down my face, and heard a sob come from my throat, I looked at Ben who hadn’t left yet, and I collapsed onto the floor sobbing. 

Ben grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him gently, which was a nice gesture that I didn’t think anything of at the time. I hooked my arms around his neck and continued to cry while he tried to tell me nonsense about everything being ok and that this had happened to him too. 

Wait. 

This happened to him too? 

“Ben” I interrupted him or tried to. He continued to talk, not hearing me.

“We’ll get this room fixed, and you’ll learn to control your power…”

“Ben.”

“And you train and not have to worry about anything like this happening to you….”

“BEN” That got his attention. He stopped talking mid-sentence, looking down at me. I unhooked my arms from his neck and turned to face him.

“What is it?” He asked.

“You said this happened to you too. Was that true?”

“I didn’t realize that you were actually listening, but yes. This happened to me.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

His eyes grew dark, and he looked down at the ground. It also had finally hit me that I had just been crying into Ben’s shoulders, which made me shudder, but that was a thought for another time. 

“No” He was so guarded, which was a really sudden switch from a minute before when he was trying to make me feel better. 

“Ben. This crazy thing just happened that made me destroy an entire training room, and you’re not going to tell me about when it happened to you? Why won’t you?” 

“Because I don’t think it would help. My experiences shouldn’t help you through yours.”

“That’s exactly how life works, dude! You help others out when they’re in trouble, and if you have been through the same experience you tell them about it so they don’t make the same mistakes!” 

“Fine, Luna! You know what, this happened to me, and it was terrible! I destroyed my mom's entire house because I didn’t have someone to stop me! I stopped you, so you already did better than me! Why can’t you do anything without knowing everything about the person you’re doing it with? Why is it so difficult for you to mind your own business!” Ben stood up, leaving me on the floor. How could he turn so quickly-nice one second, helping you get through a rough experience, and angry the next, yelling at you for asking him about his life? Why can’t he open up, what’s stopping him from letting people in? 

I stood up, feeling slightly woozy from all of the crying and breaking stuff. Turning to face Ben, I thought hard about what to say next, not wanting to make him angrier. I settled on, “Thank you for helping me, I guess I’ll see you around, partner.” I left the room, leaving Ben alone. 

As soon as I took one step out of the room, my parents, Leia, and James were all waiting for me. All of them looked concerned, maybe even slightly angry except James, who looked kind of amused. 

“Luna King, do you know what you’ve done? You completely destroyed an entire training room, not to mention the windows and doors you broke…” My mom said, rambling on and on about how someone could have gotten hurt, and I’m lucky I didn’t die, etc, etc. My mind drifted, thinking more about Ben. No one was worried about him. Why wasn’t anyone making sure he was okay? Leia was standing next to my mom, nodding and adding commentary when necessary, she wasn’t even thinking about her son, who was with me when it happened. He could have been killed and they're more worried about me. 

“Mom, I’m fine. I know I screwed up, but if it weren’t for Ben it could have been way worse. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go clean the room a little and see what I can do to fix it.” I said, beginning to walk away. Leia called back to me. 

“Wait! Ben was with you?” She yelled, her voice echoing through the empty hall of the building, making heads turn. 

“You didn’t know? We were scheduled to train today. Why didn’t you check to see if there was anyone on the schedule to be in the room at the same time as me?” I asked. Who could be so careless as to not even look for a chance that someone was with me? How could someone like that run an entire society of people?

“We did. Ben wasn’t supposed to train with you. You were supposed to train with one of our instructors today, but he was running late. By the time he got there, the room was in pieces.” Leia replied

“Ben wasn’t supposed to be there? I thought my schedule said dual training. I assumed that Ben was the second half of the ‘dual’ part.” 

“No, Ben was not training with you today. I decided to bring in my brother, Luke to train you. Ben lived with him for a while and helped him learn to control his power, so I figured he could help you too. Ben wants nothing to do with Luke so I figured he would stay away.” Leia turned her head toward the door, probably looking for Ben. 

“Ok…” I said, trying to figure out why Ben was there in the first place. I guess I’ll ask him later. “Ben was still in the room when I left it, Leia. I’m guessing he’s probably still in there if you want to talk to him.” I told her, her head was still turned to the door. 

“No, it’s best if I give him space. I’ll try and talk to him later. You don’t have to worry about the mess, this isn’t the first time someone’s destroyed one of our rooms. We’re well equipped to take care of this. For now, you should just go back to your room and try to get some rest and get ready for your first day of classes tomorrow.” With that, Leia turned around, signaled for my parents to follow, and walked away. 

My brother was still standing there when I turned around to walk back to the dorms. 

“James. Why didn’t you go with mom and dad?” I asked him. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy to have him here, but he had to go back home, right? 

“I’m not going with mom and dad. They thought it would be best if I moved in here to keep an eye on you. I said yes because my friends here have tried to get me to live here for a while and now I have an excuse. I hope Finn’s in need of a roommate!” He replied. A wide grin crossed his face, and I couldn’t help but smile back. I was happy that James would be around, even if the reasons were a little degrading.

“Well, I’m not sure if Finn has a roommate, but he is dating that Poe kid. They could be rooming together.” I told James. He laughed at that.

“Finn and Poe have been together for a while, and Poe rooms with a kid named Armitage Hux, but everyone just calls him Hux. As far as we know, he’s the only person Ben can tolerate being around.” 

“Poe?”

“No, stupid. Hux. I’ve never met him, but I’ve been told that he’s really serious and likes being in charge. He also has a cat named Millicent, apparently. Poe told me that they have to hide it from Leia when she comes in to check on the rooms. Who are you rooming with?”

“I’m rooming with Rey. She and I get along pretty well so I’m pretty happy. She introduced me to Poe and Finn earlier today, and they both seemed really cool. So far so good, I guess.” I said as James and I started to walk toward the elevators. James had a suitcase wheeling behind him that I hadn’t noticed earlier. I guess there was too much going on.   
The walk toward the elevators was relatively silent, except the dull sound of our shoes hitting the floor and the squeaking of the suitcase dragging behind me. I finally started to look at the space around me, taking it all in. All I noticed was that the walls were completely bare. The only thing that showed any personality at all was the logo of the resistance on the top of every door. Everything was spotless and stark white. All of the furniture was white with metal legs, and every door was made of bulletproof steel. 

James led me through the winding hallways of the resistance like it was his own home, not bothering to make sure I was following behind him. He was walking so quickly I had to jog behind just to keep up. We made it to the elevators after a few minutes of walking and rode up to the dorms in complete silence, both of us unsure of what to say to each other. James spoke up first as the steel doors of the elevator opened with a ding.

“So, I’m gonna go find Finn. I’m sorry about what happened today, I’m sure you and Ben can figure out how to fix all of this.”

“Fix all of what?” James and I both snapped our heads around at the voice coming from the hallway. The voice was attached to a redheaded boy who looked around James’s age. He stood completely straight, his tone all business. This dude looked like the CEO of stick-up-his-ass. 

“What do you want, Hux,” James said with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. 

“Well, James,” Hux sneered “I heard through the grapevine that our newest comrade almost destroyed the entire building. It seems to me like she may be too dangerous to have around.” 

“I’m sorry. Hux, is it?” I said, getting his attention. “Seems to me like you really need someone to be worse than you. If you don’t mind, I’ve had a pretty rough day and would like to go back to my room. Please move out of my way and bring your terrible attitude elsewhere.” I told Hux, walking past him toward my room. 

‘That dude has a serious attitude problem’, I thought to myself. ‘I’ll have to ask Rey about him later.’ 

If Poe rooms with Hux, who does Ben room with? Does he live in this hall, or even in this building? I know he doesn’t live with Leia, that’s a given, but I want to know where he stays so we can work together outside of training. Well, when we finally start to get along, that is. 

I grabbed my key from my bag and unlocked the door to my room, finding it to be empty once again. There was a piece of paper folded onto my pillow. It read:

Luna,   
I’m at Finn’s hanging out with him and Poe, I heard about what happened today. If you need any cheering up, Finn’s room is the second door from the end of the hall on the left side. There’s a collage of pictures on the door. You can’t miss it. If you decide to stay in tonight, I totally understand and we can talk in the morning because I’ll be home late.   
-Rey :)

I sat on the bed and read the letter, debating whether or not to go out. I looked at the clock in the wall and saw that it read 9:30 pm. It was later than I expected. I also remembered that I never ate dinner tonight, so I decided not to go meet Rey but go find the mess hall. There was a map on the wall next to the door, probably for fire emergencies, but it helped me enough for what I needed. It said that the mess hall was on the fourth floor, in the middle of all of the hallways. I grabbed my key, phone, and earbuds, threw on a hoodie and some slides, and went on my way. 

I took the staircase at the end of the hall and found the mess hall in less than five minutes. It could have been the easiest thing I’ve had to find all day. 

The mess hall matched the rest of the building, stark white walls, and metal doors. The chairs and tables were all-metal, along with the food line. It wasn’t necessarily inviting, but in this place, nothing made you feel at home. 

I grabbed a sandwich from the line and sat down at one of the tables. The entire place was empty, so I had a lot of space to sit and think. I couldn’t believe that it had only been one day since all of this happened. Just this morning I was getting ready to go get coffee with my friends, and now I’m sitting in a training facility for people with supernatural abilities destroying entire rooms with my light powers. 

I liked my life before all of this, I had good friends, good grades, a normal family. Now everything is different. My problems don’t involve getting asked to homecoming. Now I’m half of the most powerful dyad on the planet, and I can’t stand my “other half” who is supposed to be my partner. It feels like I’m in a movie, and I don’t know if I’ll ever process what happened today, but all I know is that these next few days are going to be really, really, hard. 

I stood up from the table, grabbed my stuff, and walked back up to my room. A few tears managed to spill down my cheeks as I climbed the stairs, I didn’t bother to try and wipe them off. I walked back down the hall to my door, ready for some much-needed sleep when I saw Ben standing there, waiting at my door. 

“Ben.” I said, surprised to see him, “What are you doing here?” 

“Um, I came to make sure you were alright. I knocked, but no one answered so I assumed no one was here, so I waited for you to get back. I hope that’s alright.” Ben replied.

“That’s ok. I’m alright, it’s just been a long day, that’s all.” I said, furiously trying to make it look like I hadn’t just been crying, and failing miserably. 

“I don’t know how this is going to work, but I know that you need a teacher. I want to help you control your powers, and then we can focus on how to work as a team.” Ben said, deadly serious. 

“You want to be my teacher.” I laughed, there was no way we could stand that, especially not after what happened today. 

“Yes, Luna. I want to be your teacher. I know what you’re thinking, and I know it doesn’t seem like we can stand each other, but I think this is the best way for us to work together without trying to kill each other. If I can teach you to control your power, maybe I won’t have to use mine against you, and we can figure out how to use them together as one.”

“Okay, so you’re saying that you want to teach me so you can figure out how this dyad thing works?” I said. He nodded, and I thought about the logic in that. It made sense. If he could figure out how our powers both worked, maybe there was a way to figure out how to use them together. 

“I guess we could give it a shot” I decided, “But if this goes badly I’m saying I told you so.” 

“Good. We start tomorrow at seven AM. Be ready.” He said, back to his deadly serious face. 

“What about my classes, don’t I have school?” I asked, genuinely confused. My schedule said I had math tomorrow at eight, and I couldn’t see us being done with training in only an hour.

“Your classes have been changed to be in the evenings so we can have more training space and time. You and I will train from seven am to two pm, and you will have classes from two-thirty to eight. Got it?” He explained. 

I nodded. 

“Good, I’ll be here at seven am. I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Ben said. Turning on his heel and leaving down the hall toward the elevators.   
I don’t have a clue as to what will happen tomorrow, but I do know that it isn’t going to be pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! If you did, please leave a comment letting me know! If you want to see more of this story, leave a hit, kudos, or subscribe to my page! Feel free to leave any thoughts in the comments, but please be nice! 
> 
> Until Next time!  
> -Lex :)


End file.
